meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
All Darkky
"You don't know you don't...You've changed...this can't be...stop...sTOP IT!" - All in Temper, Temper! All 'is a magical Darkky who appeared during the beginning of Audience, will be appearing in The Temporal Trial, and may appear in Oxy's Story. Appearance All is a pure white Darkky, and is one of the few Darkkies with magical abilities. He has black X pupils, and standard Darkky stitches on his nose, stomach, tail, and left leg. He's slightly taller than Darkky, but not by much. Before he was turned into a Darkky, he was born albino. This is why he is pure white. Personality Lupisvulpes's' old description of All; ''"All is a bad guy who's really sweet and polite...he thinks he's doing the right thing...even if that means killing something/someone or cursing them... If he's stressed enough he can get pretty angry.... All has a strong sense of justice. He was first friend's with Darkky. Also...he pukes birds x'D" Backstory During Litho's dream, in the Audience pilot, All curses Litho to turn to stone whenever the moonlight touches his fur. His reasons behind this being to 'fix' Litho so he would face the consequences of being a thief. He is later seen when Litho accidentally steps on his paw. All was not originally a Darkky. The actual reason he became one was a side effect due to being healed and saved by Hopes Darkky. This is proven in the video 'Engrish Bwudd'. All has cursed many other characters over time, those being; Sad Blue (In order to save his family), Litho (To 'fix' him), Free (It is unsure if he even was and it's unknown how or why he was cursed), and Arrow (Reason unknown). All was also the main antagonist in LupisVulpes' RPG Minigame 'Temper, Temper!'. All is kept in a prison call the 'Tenebris', in which Day, First and many other guards keep watch of him. He was the only Darkky in Audience that was not voiced by ChaoticCanineCulture. '''Oricori's version of All All is a rouge in the Quasar kingdom (Although he claims to be a civillian around other people). He greatly fears inprisionment and being chased down. If someone ticks off All, he will attack them with his birds and stitching/thorns. He is a quick thinker, but is unreliable and hasty. He is a good medic, gaining his powers to heal from a strange magic orb that turned him into a Darkky. He is very clever, quick, cautious and resourceful, But he overthinks things, is anxious, harsh, and he is bad at trusting others. If the world was starving to death, All would become 'savage' and think its every man for himself. If All were to die, it would be peacefully in his sleep. In a incident in Paper's childhood, All took in Paper as an adopted son. Paper does not know he is actually King Oxy's son and believes All is his real father. There will be a RPG called Cured Heart starring All in the future that will show his past and how he became a Darkky. The game will reveal that All got his magic orb from Hopes Darkky, who attempted to heal all and accidentally made All a Darkky in the process. It was made canon that he's "killed" multiple of Darkky's other selves on accident. This is why certain darkkies that were once "canon" are no longer canon. Trivia *He was originally designed by Stepswitcher. *His name and personality were created by Viethra. *Despite being male, his voice actor in Audience was a girl. *Speaking of that, oddly enough, All switched actors during the Audience Pilot, even though in the video's description only Angel is mentioned as his voice actor. Gallery All-Audience.png|All in the Audience pilot. AllWillMakeItFeelAllbetter.png|''"This'll fix you right up!"'' - All 1941868 9bV4K6hgf.png|A WIP sketch of All Darkky5 by lupisvulpes-d7x9kn2.png|All's current design All's glorious scream.gif all6.png Image by cocochipoorocks-dakx2pg.png All3.png|A sketch of All in the Tenebris. Tumblr mz9kid8Nin1siz4qdo1 1280.png Tumblr mwfn02jdsd1siz4qdo1 1280.gif Tumblr mwfbr3e4zq1siz4qdo2 1280.png Tumblr mwfbr3e4zq1siz4qdo1 1280.png Screen Shot 2016-10-03 at 11.24.34 PM.png tumblr_myehd2CrOX1siz4qdo4_1280.png tumblr_myehd2CrOX1siz4qdo1_1280.png tumblr_myehd2CrOX1siz4qdo6_1280.png 2747232_W2HHseYA66JIqTR.jpg 2747262_YoW2p0kWgdYA6IN.jpg All in T.png|All in AUDIENCE minigame, Temper, Temper. Tumblr n1v5uymYuo1siz4qdo1 1280.png|All can be seen on the very left edge; just below Sad Blue. Category:Characters Category:Darkky Category:Audience Category:Oxy's Story Category:Temper! Temper!